


When The Sacrifice Is Not Mortal

by citrusfriend



Series: Poetry [33]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Original Work
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Abusive Parents, Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Bad Parenting, Child Abuse, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gen, Grooming, Healing, Human Sacrifice, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, POV Harry Potter, Poetry, Recovery, Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29037957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citrusfriend/pseuds/citrusfriend
Summary: The sacrifice was worth it.For the greater good.
Series: Poetry [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1320233
Kudos: 8





	When The Sacrifice Is Not Mortal

**Author's Note:**

> I've been off of work for 3 days and written 3 poems I am Rolling in words y'all

"The sacrifice was worth it.  
For the greater good,  
for our safety,  
for everyone's sake,  
it was all worth it."

( _Am I worth nothing then,_  
whispers the child.  
Am I not enough for you?  
Was I not good?  
Is my safety meaningless?  
Did you ever fight for my sake?

 _Am I worth nothing then,_  
whispers the sacrifice.  
You cannot save a child  
while you dress it in ritual white  
and lay it to rest on the alter.  
You cannot save your own sacrifice  
and you cannot cite a zero casualty conflict  
with my jugular still painting your lips.)

If you never ask the opinion of the sacrifice,  
you will not consider it a loss when it's suffering.  
If you never wanted the child to be safe,  
you will never fret the damage to the offering.  
If the strike of the blood atonement knife does not kill,  
is it the wound that is not mortal  
or the child?  
It doesn't matter.

The sacrifice _was_ worth it.  
For the good of the _child,_  
for the _child's_ own safety,  
for morality and the _child's_ sake,  
the sacrifice was _worth saving._

You never saw that,  
but you never knew what goodness ever looked like.  
You never knew safety  
and you never knew morality.  
You never knew,  
but you knew love.  
(You just never knew love for _me.)_

**Author's Note:**

> 1/27/21
> 
> It's worth noting that this was not originally written about Harry Potter. I've never even read the books or watched most of the movies, I've just read a fair amount of fic.
> 
> I wrote this about my mother and went, hey this could be read as Dumbledore bashing. And I never said I wasn't a whore for attention, so I tagged it. No regrets babey


End file.
